


Comunque vada non importa

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Clint e Nick cercano di stare insieme quanto possono, anche se gli tocca usare sotterfugi e vedersi di nascosto, perché ai loro governi importa poco che qualcuno possa essere innamorato se viene scelto per essere legato in un matrimonio combinato per la pace tra Stati.





	Comunque vada non importa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T (prompt "A cursed knight has no rest, not even in his dreams") e la Maritombola (prompt 51) di LDF.

Nick si guarda attorno per un momento prima di aprire la porta di Clint con la chiave che gli ha dato, infilandosi dentro in fretta per quanto la possibilità di incontrare qualcuno a quell’ora della notte in corridoio fosse bassa.  
Non riesce a reprimere un sorriso a vedere Clint addormentato nel letto, il lenzuolo che copre a malapena dal suo fondoschiena in giù, palesemente nudo. Con un sospiro inizia a svestirsi, lasciando i vestiti sulla sedia vicino alla porta prima di salire sul suo letto in ginocchio per baciare la schiena di Clint, cercando di dimenticare tutti i problemi e soprattutto il fatto che in due settimane Clint dovrebbe venire a sapere con chi deve sposarsi. E quel qualcuno non può essere lui.  
Sospira appena, strofinando piano le labbra sulla sua nuca e l’incavo dove il collo si congiunge alla sua spalla, e abbozza un sorriso quando Clint sotto di lui inizia a muoversi appena.  
“Amore…”  
Il mugolio insonnolito di Clint riesce a paralizzarlo completamente e Nick non è ben sicuro se potrebbe essere il battito impazzito del suo cuore a svegliare completamente il ragazzo.  
“Nick…”  
Clint però continua a muoversi e con uno sbadiglio si volta appena per guardarlo da sopra la schiena, gli occhi semi chiusi. “Ehi…” Mormora abbozzando un sorriso a vederlo, e Nick espira, approfittando del suo movimento per passare le braccia sotto di lui e stringerselo contro il petto, lasciando che Clint strofini una tempia contro la sua.  
“Ti aspettavo…” Mormora il ragazzo, spostando una mano da sotto il cuscino per cercare la sua e intrecciare le dita con un altro sbadiglio, stavolta più lungo. “Devo essere crollato.”  
“Prima non potevo.” Si scusa, schiarendosi la voce, prima di baciargli ancora il collo. “Ma ti volevo anche sapendo che era tardi.” Ammette.  
Clint sorride a quello e cerca un bacio dalle sue labbra. “Sono tutto tuo…” Mormora, e Nick sente una stretta allo stomaco anche se poi è Clint stesso a distrarlo, spingendo il bacino contro il suo, e improvvisamente il lenzuolo tra loro sembra un crimine in se stesso.  
Nick lo sposta, scoprendo completamente Clint, e torna poi su di lui per baciargli la schiena, godendosi la carezza sulle braccia delle mani del ragazzo e il modo in cui allarga le cosce per lui, il modo in cui spinge il bacino incontro alla sua erezione come se ora che è sveglio non potesse fare a meno di volerlo.  
Si sposta solo per recuperare il lubrificante e ungere abbondantemente la propria erezione, rilassato a sapere che Clint può prenderlo tranquillamente dopo la scappata in camera che hanno fatto solo poche ore prima. Clint tira fuori un gemito roco quando lo sente contro la propria apertura e lascia ciondolare la testa, facendo gemere anche Nick quando si spinge indietro da sé, prendendo in sé l’erezione di Nick come non potesse desiderare altro.  
“Un giorno finirai per uccidermi…” Geme spingendo la fronte contro la sua nuca.  
“Mai…” Mormora Clint con un sorriso ben udibile nella voce, fermandosi a gemere forte solo quando lo ha preso completamente.  
Restano entrambi fermi per qualche momento prima di iniziare a muoversi insieme, lentamente e così sincronizzati ormai col corpo dell’altro che Nick non avrebbe mai pensato in vita sua di poter avere del sesso simile.  
“Mio…” Mormora senza pensarci vicino all’orecchio di Clint, stringendo le sue mani, e geme roco quando Clint stringe i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione.  
“Tuo…” Quasi miagola Clint, inclinando la testa di lato.  
Nick si sporge a baciare e mordergli il collo come amano entrambi, godendosi i versi di piacere del ragazzo mentre cerca di impedirsi di marchiarlo come proprio per tutto il resto del mondo.  
Non si ferma finché non raggiungono entrambi il piacere e anche allora resta steso sulla sua schiena sudata prima di costringersi a sollevarsi per stendersi accanto a lui. Abbraccia le sue spalle non appena Clint si sposta mezzo su di lui, spingendo la testa contro il suo collo con uno sbadiglio, apparentemente pronto a tornare a dormire, un braccio e una gamba su di lui come potesse impedirgli così di tornare in camera all’alba. Nick un po’ si aggrappa alla consapevolezza che Clint davvero lo vuole lì, sperando intensamente che il ragazzo abbia ragione e che troveranno un modo per non perdere tutto anche dopo che il tempo sarà scaduto e Clint dovrà andare in sposo a qualcun altro.  
Il ragazzo aveva continuato a dire per settimane “comunque vada non importa, resteremo insieme” e Nick pagherebbe per avere la sua stessa sicurezza. Ripensa al suono della voce di Clint quando quella sera l’ha chiamato amore e non riesce ad evitare un mezzo sorriso, chiudendo l’occhio e lasciando che il respiro regolare di Clint lo guidi ad addormentarsi anche se sa che sarà l’ennesima notte popolata da incubi.


End file.
